The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically known as Hylotelephium spectabile and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yellow Xenox’.
The new Sedum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong and healthy Sedum cultivars with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Sedum plant originated from a cross-pollination during the summer of 2005 in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, of Sedum telephium ‘Xenox’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,888, as the female, or seed, parent with Sedum telephium ‘Sunkissed’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,927, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sedum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands during the summer of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sedum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since the summer of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.